The present invention relates to sales of compact discs and, more particularly, to a method for generating additional sales of compact discs.
Generating sales of consumable digital components is in response to the growing number of people using digital still cameras, and is also an effort to add value to the users of those cameras. Digital still cameras are readily becoming an alternative for film-based cameras. In fact, the most significant change is that the film is replaced by an electronic sensor array for capturing the image and a memory component for storing the image. These images are traditionally stored within the memory component, which can typically be removed for viewing, storage, printing, processing and the like.
Although the presently known and utilized method for storing and printing images from digital cameras is satisfactory, there are drawbacks. One drawback of the prior art method is the cost of the memory device, which is typically $50 or more depending on memory density. The memory device is too costly to lose and is inconvenient to leave at a store for processing, since doing so disables the camera. It is also time consuming for the consumer to download stored images from the memory device so that the memory device can be erased and reused within the digital still camera. The process requires having a computer for accessing the memory device, and transferring the pictures to the computer or some other storage medium so they can be processed later. Alternatively, a memory card has to be simply erased to use further, and consequently, the consumer loses all the pictures thereon.
Consequently, a need exists for a method which enables the easy storage of digital images, and which permits efficient printing of the images.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above. Briefly summarized, according to one aspect of the present invention, the invention resides in a method for generating sales of compact discs from a predetermined origin, the method comprising the steps of (a) programming a compact disc writer to write only to compact discs containing a predetermined code; (b) encoding a compact disc with a predetermined digital code; (c) searching for a digital code on a compact disc via the programmed compact disc writer; and (d) if the code is located, transferring data from memory captured by another device to the encoded compact disc.
These and other aspects, objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood and appreciated from a review of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and appended claims, and by reference to the accompanying drawings.
The present invention has the advantages of writing only to compact disc from a specific origin so that the quality aspects of transferring and storing images are maintained.
These and other aspects, objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood and appreciated from a review of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and appended claims, and by reference to the accompanying drawings.